Hellsing Girls Gone Wild
by nlightnd
Summary: Seras and Integra show a little different side to their personalities sparking the interest of two hot men. SxA IxOc...rated M...Contains adult situations and swearing....


Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine. Too bad. I just plan to borrow them for a while.

A/N: This is an Seras/Alucard & Integra/OC pairing fic. It will contain scenes of fun, swearing, drinking, maybe sex (don't know bout that one yet) and a lil fluff (possibly). Just wanted to warn off the ones who might not like any of the above. For the rest of you reading this...I hope you like. :) It's definitely AU cuz I really can't see Integra doing this in the anime series...but I could be wrong!

Hellsing Girls Gone Wild

Seras timidly walked up to the door of Integra's study. Knocking, she waited for the pale blond to grant her permission to enter, which she did. Alucard's fledgling cautiously strolled to the front of the desk and stopped. "Sir Integra? May I ask you a question?"

Removing her wire frames from her face, Integra tiredly rubbed her blue eyes. Placing her glasses back on her nose, she picked up her pen and continued writing. Irritably she asked, "What is it, Seras?"

"First I'd like to know what you're doing tonight. There's a reason behind my asking."

Puzzled, Integra cocked her head and an eyebrow raised in a silent question. "If you must know then I'll tell you. I was going to finish this stack of papers on my desk, watch a movie and then go to bed. Satisfied?"

Glancing at the ceiling, the petite blond answered, "No. I'm having my own girl's night out and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"Who else is going?"

"Me. Just me if you won't go." Bravely, Seras took a step forward both physically and verbally. "If you don't mind me saying this, Integra, but you can't spend all your time cooped up here. You need to get out. Have some fun for crying out loud! Be young, female and in love or something."

Feeling a little irate that everyone around her felt she needed to get out and have some fun. They all hounded her. Like it really did them any good to do it. "Why do you feel the need to drag me out in the lunacy of night life?"

Dipping her head, feeling a little sad, "I just thought you and me could go out and have some fun. We never do anything. I don't really know you or anything about you! I consider you a friend, but it's hard to call someone a friend when you know basically nothing about them or their life."

Seras passionately appealed to the young, female side of Integra. The side of her that wanted to be wild and free. The girl that wanted a close friend. Someone to confide in that was like a sister.

"What would you say if I agreed?" The heiress of Hellsing thought to herself that if her father were alive he'd shit kittens if he knew what she was considering. She'd always been told that Hellsing was her first and only responsibility. All whims and flights of fancy were to be banished. Never to see the light of day.

Biting down hard on her lip to keep from smiling, Seras quietly asked, "Is that a yes?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Integra nodded. "I say let's go! To hell with everything for tonight!

Excitedly, Seras jumped up and down squealing. "Oh, yeah. Hello fun here we come!" Running out of the room, she turned when she reached the door. "Integra, meet me in my room at ten pm. Dress in sexed out clothes. The place we're going to is called Illusions. It'll be fun...I promise." The young, female vampire winked at her boss before flouncing from the room.

Integra giggled. She couldn't help but laugh at Seras' excitement. Her laughter was interrupted by her main servant, the pain in the ass, vampire, himself, Alucard.

Surprising his master, he appeared behind her and whispered lowly, "What are you and my police girl up to, hmm?"

"Alucard, you prat! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!? And nothing's up. At least nothing you need to know about." Glancing at her watch, she smirked. "Oh, well, can't talk now. Gotta run. I've got a date with an angel."

The crimson in his eyes flared. "Is there no room for a devil?"

"Not a chance in hell!", retorted the heiress. "See you later." With that, she left the room to get ready. Get ready world! Two angels would be on the hunt tonight!

Disappointment crossed Alucard's face as he was told that he couldn't go. Mischief lit up his eyes and kicked up that cocky smile that he's infamous for. He left to go find a new acquaintance of his by the name of Layne Trist. This night would really become something to remember by the time he was done! Commanding his void to open, he stepped into it and allowed it to swallow him and his remaining laughter.

Hours later a knock sounded at Seras' door. Opening it, she found a sight to shock the hell out of anyone. "Integra, you must've given Walter a heart attack in that outfit!"

Integra was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt that was low cut and bared her small waist. She'd put a black mini skirt on accompanied by knee high black boots. The pale blond had placed a delicate silver emblem choker on her neck. Her glasses were missing only to be replaced with contacts and her long, straight hair pulled back into a ponytail. And apparently, she'd taken even more time with her make up. Her face so artfully made up that it looked perfect. Too perfect for someone who never wore it. "Do I pass inspection?"

"Yeah! You look awesome!" The younger female was shocked at how good Integra looked! If only she'd do that every day, then she'd have men crawling all over her!

Seras turned to take one last peek at the mirror. She had chosen a hunter green halter top to accentuate her large breasts perfectly and to show off her flat stomach. Then she'd pulled on a pleated black mini skirt complete with black knee boots. Instead of a choker, Seras had settled on a dainty black necklace with her initial dangling from it's chain. With short hair, she just had to brush through it and muss it to perfection and she needed no make up with her perfect complexion. That, of course, was due to her being in the ranks of the undead.

Whirling around in the mirror a full turn, Seras was finally satisfied with what she saw. "Alright let's go."

The two left Seras' room talking animatedly as they went. Neither noticed the two sets of eyes watching them as they walked down the halls. They also didn't see the two sets of eyes almost fall out of their sockets due to the ladies looking so hot.

Hours later and multiple, multiple, drinks later Seras and Integra were out on the floor shaking and dancing to their favorite songs. They were so toasted they didn't even have a clue were they were. Many a male had approached the girls, danced with them and bought them drinks. Fun had been the name of the game tonight and that was happening hands down!

A slow, seductive song came on and Integra grabbed Seras's arms and pointed. "Let's go up there."

Following the pointing finger, Seras looked at the destination, smirked and nodded. "Let's go." Seras took her friend by the hand tugging her gently along.

All the girls by the door turned to see the newest males to enter and their jaws dropped. Two of them were more than gorgeous. Normal standards couldn't really be used to describe them. One was extremely tall with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. The other man was tall, just a little shorter than his friend, had short, dark blond hair and pale skin.

As they passed by every woman, they worked their extraordinary magnetism and enjoyed it. This was Alucard and Layne at their hottest and they knew it. Scanning the room, the two vampires searched for their intended victims.

Layne inhaled suddenly and smacked Alucard in the arm. "Oh, shit! Would you look at that? That's so hot!"

What Layne was discussing was two females at the front of the club on the strip poles. They were all over the poles. Squatting up and down, doing bends and showing off some gymnastic abilities never seen by either vampire. "Alucard, I'm going to play!" The blond vampire felt the lust rising when Alucard stuck out his arm and stopped him from going. "What?"

"Those two you were fixing to go after on the poles...that's Seras and Integra!" He muttered in disbelief. The change that had occurred in both of them was short of astounding, mainly regarding Integra. His eyes filled with lust watched the smaller, petite blond with short hair gyrate and seduce all the males in the room with her movements.

Before Alucard or Layne could react, two guys jumped up onto the stage with Integra and Seras. Low growls erupted from their throats at the unworthy males touching their women.

One of the guys moved behind Integra while she was facing Seras. The second volunteer had moved to dance behind Seras. The four of them, together, resembled a writhing mass of bodies swaying together. Sweat was coating Integra and Seras.

Seras smiled at Integra. She knew the heiress was having a damned good time by the reaction on her face. Every nerve ending in her body felt alive. There was a certain someone she wanted to have the position behind her. She wanted him to touch her there and everywhere. Closing her eyes, she pictured him there instead of the one there now.

His hands caressing her everywhere. Taking his time, he seduced her senses. His tongue flicked out lightly licking her ear and then down her neck. It felt good, but it also felt...wrong. Opening her eyes, she turned her head and it wasn't the one in her dreams. Damn.

Seras wanted to have a little fun with the guys so she pulled Integra close and whispered in her ear. The other blond nodded eagerly. Pulling Integra away from the no longer welcomed attention, they went to the next stage.

Continuing their dancing, Seras moved behind Integra and they increased their gyrating. Their hands wandered in their drunken and highly sexual state. Swaying slowly, they knew all attention was focused on them, hopefully not for long. Seras spun around, pulling Integra behind her. Guiding her, Seras dropped them into a slow, low dip. Rising up, a hand caught her notice.

Seras's eyes followed the hand from it's palm all the way to the face that owned it. Alucard! She held her breath. Would she be in trouble for this little excursion? Reason being, she'd told him nothing about their little trip. Uh-oh. He didn't look angry, though, instead he looked amused...and from the looks of things he appeared to be having a hard time.

"Seras, this is a side of you I've never seen before. Where've you been hiding, little minx?" His eyes stared at every curve. Even the ones that weren't showing. Glancing at Integra he asked, "So this was your angel you had a date with?" Making a tsk, tsk sound with his tongue, "You were going to be selfish and not share?"

Narrowing her eyes, she took a swing at him. "I'm not like that, you prick! I'm straighter than a straight line you perverted bastard! I just said that to yank your chain. Which, obviously, I did. Go me, go me!" She laughed at him for being slow on that one.

"Well, in any case, Integra, Seras and I have a date with a coffin bed and the Kama Sutra. But don't worry, I brought you a friend." Gesturing to the man at her side, "This is Layne Trist. Layne, Integra Hellsing. Now, the two of you go! Get laid! Go away while I have fun with Seras."

Before he could finish his sentence, Layne and Integra were gone. Poof. No smoke or anything.

Alucard turned his attention back to Seras. "Now, my dear. Are you up for some dark, seductive, wicked fun?"

His fledgling smiled mischievously. "I'm always up for all that. But are you _up_ and ready right now?"

"Are you ready to find out?" Shadows slowly creeped out surrounding them, his arms pulled her close, as they were pulled into his void together leaving a slowly fading drunken girlish giggle.

A/N: This was just a little something that crossed my mind tonight. I don't know if any of you will find any humor in it or not. Also, I'm not sure if I want to do this as a one shot or maybe do two or three more chapters and end it or what. I welcome all of your opinions. R/R...see you guys later!


End file.
